1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing product samples. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to providing product samples external to the packaging of a product.
2. Background Information
Cosmetics have been packaged and sold to consumers. Cosmetic samples have also been packaged and provided to consumers. Non-limiting examples of cosmetics include blush, eyeliner, lipstick, lip gloss, mascara, cream, and/or lotion.